The Midget Squad
by Belphy
Summary: ichigo has died and gone to the soul sociaty as an infant...WTF. now ten years in ichigo plans to make his come back but what happens when he get's put in Toshiro sqaud and Rukia is is his lutent any thing can happen
1. Chapter 1

The characters in this story belong to Tite Kubo only ; the OC's belong to me though .

Normal

Zanpukto

**Hollow**

**The Midget Squad**

Ichigo sat on a hill watching the Seratai feeling amused as he contemplated what had happened the last time he was in the mortal realm.

**Flashback**

_Ichigo could feel that his time was up whether it was the silent heart monitor or the fact that he could see Renji sitting on the window sill. _

"_If you're going to send my soul to the soul society then I suggest that you do it now" Ichigo remarked loudly._

_Renji jumped at the sound of Ichigo's voice and fell out the window. Ichigo smirked as he thought Renji deserved it because the soul society had ignored him the past 75 years._

_Renji climbed up through the window looking embarrassed at what had happened, Ichigo had once again outsmarted him and made him look stupid._

_Renji stormed over and said "I'll tell Rukia" before he konsoed Ichigo._

**Flashback end**

When Ichigo woke up he was a defenseless baby no more that 2 months old. Luckily he was found by Kairay a sweet naive little girl with orange and black hair and silver eyes and some spiritual pressure who took care of him.

Now 10 years later he and Kairay decided to become soul reapers. Kairay new everything about Ichigo, from his hopes and dreams to his abilities (yes he has mastered bankai again) both deciding to become soul reapers or in Ichigo's case scare the living daylights out of his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing****as ****I only write more if people review. The characters in this story belong to Tite Kubo only****; the OC's belong to me though****.**

**Chapter 2**

The Seratai was in an uproar all because Renji had forgotten to tell anyone that he had konsoed Ichigo 10 years ago and only remembered because it was brought up in a lutenint meeting as everyone was wondered where he was

_Flashback_

"_Order, order" shouted Nanao as the room quieted "thank you, the meeting today is about the disappearance of Ichigo Kurosaki. He was last reported on his deathbed 10 years ago has anyone got any information on where he is."_

_Renji gulped and slowly raised his hand "I-I know where he is."_

_ "HUH" everyone shouted_

"_Please __explain__ Renji" Nanao asked_

"_W-well 10 years ago I konsoed Ichigo and f-forgot to tell anyone" Renji stuttered_

"_W.H.A.T" screamed the lutenint of squad ten Rukia Kuchiki "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT ICHIGO HAS BEEN IN THE SOUL SOCIATY FOR 10 YEARS."_

"_Um yes" Renji squeaked out looking scared._

_Rukia broke down sobbing and was comforted by the females in the room._

_Nanao quickly told Nemu to go tell the captains what had happened then looked at Renji "I hope you know what you have done" she stated simply and went back to comforting Rukia ._

_Flashback end_

A notice was put out it said: if you see an orange haired teenage boy please report to the soul society

**Fin please review or this story will go no where**

**Me holding the story at knife point "review or the story gets it"**


	3. Chapter 3

The characters in this story belong to Tite Kubo only ; the OC's belong to me though .

Normal

Zanpukto

**Hollow**

_**Thoughts**_

**(Me being irritating)**

(Note: Renji only forgot because he had fallen out a 10 story building ;p)

Rukia walked along the streets of the Seratai wondering if Ichigo was okay _**what am I worrying about this is Ichigo he is probably fine. **_

You forget that Ichigo does not have his powers any more Sode-no-shirayuki

_**Grr YOU JUST HAD TO REMIND ME **_"DIDN'T YOU" Rukia shouted angrily.

Renji who had heard the shout skidded around the corner

"What's the matter Rukia?"He asked

**(Renji is in for it now because Rukia is pissed)**

"Why nothing Renji"she said in her school girl voice

**(FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT)**

"JUST YOU FORGETING TO TELL ME THAT ICHIGO IS IN THE SOUL SOCIATY" and launched herself at Renji.

**(This is my first fight scene so go easy on me and aren't you glad that I made it t rated)**

Rukia's blade clashed with Renji's locked in a death grip and was only broken apart when Rukia hit Renji on the face with her sketch book.

Renji stumbled back as Rukia charged him, ducked underneath his wild swing, put both hands on the ground and launched upwards kicking Renji in the face and knocking him out.

Rukia flicked her hair out of her eyes and said "aren't you glad I went easy on you"

**Well what do you think? Please review and tell me.**

**Oh and what do you think of the fight scene I only decided to use the sketch book because it is Rukia's fave way to beat people up.**


	4. Chapter 4

The characters in this story belong to Tite Kubo only ; the OC's belong to me though .

Normal

Zanpukto

**Hollow**

_**Thoughts**_

**(Me being irritating)**

A child could be seen running through the streets of the 78 Inzuri (hanging dog) district.

This particular child just happened to be Kairay.

She was panting as she ran to the dingy hut that she and Ichigo shared thinking about what she had heard about Ichigo trying not to believe it but knowing that it was true.

_Flashback_

**(Wow I really like these)**

_A 5 year old Kairay walked into a clearing and saw a bundle on the ground._

_Kairay stared at it,_

_I wonder could it contain food, oh please be food__ she thought as she walked over to the bundle._

_She stared a baby was in the bundle._

"_Huh a baby who would leave a baby alone in the woods without anyone to look after it" she wondered._

_Ichigo's P.O.V_

"_Huh a baby who would leave a baby alone in the woods without anyone to look after it" a voice stated causing him to open his eyes in shock_

_A girl was leaning over him she had orange hair like him but she had black streaks running through it._

"_-name little one" she said snapping him out of his thoughts._

"_Ichigo "huh" was all she said" My name is Ichigo"_

_Flashback end_

The door crashed open breaking him out of his musing.

"Ichigo we have a problem" Kairay shouted

"Mmm, what is it Kairay you usually never get this worried over anything" Ichigo stated

#huff# #huff# "read this" and shoved the notice in to his hands

"Hmm this doesn't change anything were still going along with the plan"

A 10 year old Ichigo leaned out of the shadows

"after all I am planning to scare them" he remarked a sinister smile emerging on his face.

**(o.o scary Ichigo. Next time Ichigo and Kairay join the academy)(well that might happen or something completely different anyway read and review)(fun fact before fanfiction I couldn't spell review weird huh. Later)( and would someone please read and review my other story thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

Ahem to all those reading this story it is on hiatus until I get an idea sorry if you enjoy the fic (ideas welcome)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Shadow Kurogane

King Cairo

Blade of the Night


End file.
